Concis
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: [NOW COMPLETE!] Imagine a shot glass and fill it to the top with straight fluff. Now try knocking back a couple dozen or so. Mostly InuKag, some MirSan or AP when I feel like it. Fluff, attempted humour, and a teensy bit of angst.
1. Running

_Concis_

a ficlet collection, by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha isn't mine. However, the strings I have attached to him to make him my little puppet are. Playing with ready-made characters is such an irresistible temptation, don't you think?

A/N: This collection is my home for my ficlets, which I define as shots consisting of 250 words or less. All chapters, unless otherwise noted, are in no particular order, unrelated, and may feature various universes, characters, or pairings. Thank you very much!

Update, 7/10/07: _Concis _is now COMPLETE! Thanks a million for your loving support and reviews. Please, even though it's officially finished, feel free to send me your feedback.

* * *

--Running--

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. "Ooh, Inuyasha! Why must you run so fast??"

"Well, why do you always want me to run so _slow_??"

Dislodging herself from Inuyasha's back, Kagome dropped to the ground with a slight "oof". Rubbing her backside, she stood slowly.

"If _you_ weren't so insanely impatient_, I_ might be able to feel that we were going to arrive in one piece!"

A little surprised, Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the windblown girl. "Are you saying you were scared? Running with me?"

Instantly, the girl's cheeks coloured. Leaning over, the hanyou put his lips next to her ear.

"I didn't think so."


	2. The Climb

--The Climb--

From his lofty perch, Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings. Where _was_ she- she was supposed to be here hours ago...

Then suddenly from below him, he heard panting. What on earth could possibly be making that noise? It was almost the new moon, too- damn these weak senses. He frowned- he didn't like not knowing what was going on. His fingers itching towards Tetsuiga, he crept towards the far side of the tree and peered down. Nothing- yet that god-awful noise continued. It sounded like a dying pig.

Slowly but surely, the noise grew louder- and more pronounced. It seemed to be coming from...

Whipping around, he stepped out onto a limb. Suddenly, Inuyasha looked down. There beneath him was a sweat-soaked young girl, clinging to the branch for dear life.

Gasping for air, she managed to wheeze out: "You could've helped."


	3. He Loves Me Not

--He Loves Me?--

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me..."

"Hello, Lady Sango. What're you doing?"

Twirling around, Sango looked for the owner of that oh-so-familiar voice.

"Up here."

Gasping, Sango quickly looked up. The monk's face was inches from her own as it hung over the rock face.

"Hello, Houshi-sama."

"So tell me, what _is _that?"

Instantly, Sango's cheeks flamed bright red. Stuttering, she looked down at the mutilated flower she held. "N-nothing... just a game Kagome taught me..."

A few minutes later, a cloud of daisies came raining down upon her head. "H-hey!! What was that for?"

"That?" Miroku put on his innocent face. "It's just that all these flowers are defective."

"Defective? How?"

"Well," he said, a carefully set expression on his face, "I looked and looked, but none of these flowers has a single 'he-loves-me-not' petal."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," he replied, and they smiled, Sango burying her nose in the delicate flowers.


	4. Inner Voices

--Inner Voices--

Oh... he's so beautiful...

_What are you talking about? Don't tell me you think that he could ever be interested in you? You must be more brain-dead than I thought. _

W-what? You don't know anything. We're already friends..

_(snort) Barely! Besides, that's ALL you'll ever be._

You don't know that. You can't know that.

_Uh, yes I can. You know he still cares for Kikyo._

Impossible... it's been too long...

_No. You know I'm right. His heart is as much hers as ever._

_It's only a matter of time until they're together- you cannot help but acknowledge that._

No, he likes me too... he looks after me.

_Well, naturally. You're the re-incarnation of the woman he loves... not to mention a valuable shard-finder. How convenient. _

But... what if he does like me?

_And what if he doesn't?_


	5. The Last Dance Part I

--The Last Dance; Part I--

Kagome and Sango giggled together- it had been such a fun night. Normally they tried to avoid such trite school functions, but every eye in the room had been on the beautiful young girls tonight. Every eye, it seemed, but the ones they wanted to catch.

Over the speakers, the DJ announced the last dance. The girls looked around- everyone was with the person they loved the most. A soft slow-dance came on.

Then from behind them, someone tapped Kagome's shoulder. Turning around, she stifled a gasp as she found herself staring into warm golden eyes. Shyly, Inuyasha asked if she would like to dance. Still too stunned to speak, they walked off to the dance floor.

As the lights dimmed, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Stunned, he managed to put his own hands on her waist. Leaning over, he whispered, "You look so beautiful tonight." Smiling, Kagome put her head on his shoulder. Some things were meant to last.


	6. The Last Dance Part 2

--The Last Dance; Part II--

As she giggled with Kagome, Sango looked around. Sure, she had had plenty of dance partners tonight, many compliments, but not from the one person she was most hoping to see. She sighed. He wouldn't have even noticed her anyways.

The speakers squawked and the DJ announced the last dance as everyone moved back to their dates. Smiling at the love-sick young teens, she turned to Kagome with a quip in her mouth. But there she saw her best friend being swept off her feet. Half smiling, she gave her an encouraging nod. It was about time that that boy did something.

After watching the pair walk off, Sango quietly turned back to the table. The last dance meant it was almost time to go, at least. But as she reached for her coat, someone grabbed her hand. _Miroku??_ She could feel the stupid grin taking over her face as they walked out and began to dance.

Then, in a completely bold move, she reached up and kissed his cheek. Ignoring how warm it grew under her touch, she began to put her head back on his shoulder when suddenly a mouth was put to hers and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Slowly but surely, his hand moved down to her butt, and Sango smiled against his mouth. Some things just never changed.


	7. Long Road

--Long Road--

Kagome wheezed pitifully. "P-p-please, Inu- Inuyasha, we're all so-" She broke off, gasping for air.

"Tired." Miroku, Shippo, and Sango finished for Kagome. None had the energy to say much more.

Scowling, Inuyasha dropped to the ground beside his weary comrades. "Fine. But if this demon slips through our fingers again, I know who to blame," he said, with a quick glance at Kagome. "Feh," muttered the hanyou under his breath. He hated to have to wait on these slow humans.

After a few moments, Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "All right, it's been long enough, can we go now?" His companions were still lying prostrate upon the ground.

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, "**Sit**."

He didn't bother them again after that.


	8. Swimming

--Swimming--

Carefully, Kagome scrutinized the waterside for several minutes. After taking an extra glance for Miroku's sake, she ran out, clad in nothing but a simple t-shirt. Standing a moment in the sun, she closed her eyes before jumping into the water. Long moments passed as she, holding her breath, enjoyed the blue-green coolness before emerging. It felt so nice to be _clean _again. Some things Inuyasha just never fully appreciated. Sighing with relief, Kagome turned onto her back and just floated. What a perfect day.

Suddenly behind her, she heard Miroku barreling through the trees- it would soon be time to move out. Kagome sighed. These things never lasted long enough. Moving for the bank, she clumsily clambered out, unaware of how her thin t-shirt clung to her small frame. Across the creek, a lone figure with flaming amber eyes tried to cool his burning cheeks.


	9. Fun and Games

--Fun and Games--

From behind her back, Kagome whipped out a long box. "Pleeaseeee, Miroku-sama, just play with me?" She looked up from under her eyelashes at the tall young man.

"Come now, Kagome, you know I'm no good at those."

The young girl grinned. "I know. That's why I want to play. Now sit down."

Miroku sighed and sat down, resigned to his fate. Kagome got the game out and started setting up the board. "Now, just pay attention. It's easier than you make it, sometimes."

Quietly, Miroku reached across the board and took Kagome's hand. Drawing it to his lips, he kissed it, and reached over to her. Suppressing a shiver, she drew her hand away. "Ooh, Miroku, stop. You're just trying to distract me! Now, it's your move."

Across from her, her opponent pouted. "Fine, but I want a drink of water now."

Kagome thought for a moment, then finally thought it would be better to just get it now that have to deal with his whining later. Besides, she was already beating him.

Two minutes later, she walked back into the room, carrying two glasses of water and a small snack. "'Kay, are you ready to play _now-_" Kagome gasped. Scattered over all the floor were the little game pieces. Sitting in the middle of the chaos was Miroku, staring sheepishly up at her.

"All right..." she conceded. "You win."


	10. Cherry Blossom Kisses

--Cherry Blossom Kisses--

Kagome's mouth gaped open. Walking over to her, Inuyasha wrapped her arms around his waist. "I- I love you." he repeated. Kagome couldn't help herself- a smile crept across her face. Leaning in, she could feel his warm, sweet breath on his lips. She marveled- could this really be happening? Slowly, gently, his lips dropped down to glance off her lips, and trailed to her shoulders- now conveniently bare. Softly, lightly, kiss after kiss glanced off her skin. His lips were so smooth...

Kagome pressed herself against him, but met with only air. W-what was happening? After a moment, her eyelids fluttered open. She was lying under a cheery tree, pillowed and half-covered by myriad cherry blossoms. She turned on her side and gasped. It was only a dream... Putting her cheek to the ground, the only thing softer than the flowers were her tears.


	11. Fog

--Fog--

"InuYASHA! SANgo! MIROKU? Shippo?"

Well, it was certain then. She was lost. Blowing her bangs out of her face, she surveyed her surroundings. What she could see of them, anyways. It was all Inuyasha's fault... who else would make them try to go on in this god-awful fog?

Kagome sighed and trudged on- carefully feeling her way before her and yet still managing to trip over every log and bump on the way to... well, she wasn't sure WHERE, but hopefully somewhere that could honestly be called a landmark.

She shuffled on. Suddenly, on the wind, there seemed to be something... something soft. Wisps of... hair? Kagome shivered. Too many demons... too many bad memories. Kagome wasn't normally frightened easily at all, but being separated from everyone... separated from Inuyasha was taking its toll. Crying out, she shrunk to the ground, her hands over her eyes.

poke...poke poke... "Geeze, Kagome, where've you been?"

Gasping, Kagome slowly peeked out from behind her hands. There before her stood one pretty amused hanyou. Not thinking, not caring, just letting the feeling of relief spread through her body, Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha, clinging to his neck.

After turning 6 shades of red, Inuyasha just placed an arm around her shoulders. "Feh."


	12. Child's Play

--Child's Play--

"Mommy, Mommy!" A little girl ran up to her mother, hiding her face in the folds of her skirt.

Soothing her child, the mother replied, "Oh, Kagome. What's wrong?"

Kagome sniffed, trying to hold back the tears as she detailed her grievances to her mother. "I-Inu-k-kun keeps p-pulling my p-p-pigtails!"

"Oh, honey," Her mother said, straightening the abused pigtails. "It's okay. It just means he likes you."

The girl's face brightened, but a note of uncertainty was in her eyes. "R-really? You think he does?"

The mom smiled, wiping away the last traces of the tears. "I sure do. Now run along and play."

"'Kay, Mommy," Kagome said as she ran away. "I'm gonna get you good, Inu-kun!! SIT!!"

"Now now, kids, play nice..."


	13. Awakenings

--Awakenings--

Inuyasha sighed, and stared at the ceiling. Next to him, Kikyo breathed evenly and deeply. Here was a beautiful girl, one who loved him, and one whom he... loved? No. Lusted after? Perhaps. But what right had he to be discontented? Flopping onto his side, he looked at the clock. Exactly... 34 seconds had passed since he last checked the time. Why couldn't he sleep?

Rolling out of bed, Inuyasha shrugged into a shirt and padded into the kitchen. Slowly, the water for some Ramen heated up. It was the ultimate food, really. Inuyasha yawned and glanced out the kitchen window, running a hand through his long hair. Wait... who was that?

_Kagome? _What was _she_ doing in this neighborhood- and at this time of night? Didn't she know it wasn't safe? He hadn't seen her in years... _I wonder if she remembers me..._Grabbing a coat, he was out the door. The kettle whistled behind him.


	14. Work and Play

_--_Work and Play--

"YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOT!!!"

Miroku winced. His boss was a bit too focused on actually getting the work done... He sighed deeply and turned around to face his petite young boss.

Sango was glaring at a spot three inches behind Miroku's eyes, and suddenly got very, very quiet. "All _I _want to know is _why_ you find it so difficult to keep your eyes on your work instead of your coworkers."

Smirking a little, Miroku looked his boss in the eyes. Uh-oh- bad idea. He thought he could feel his retinas burning. Miroku looked away, but not before he took one last glance at Sango. _So cute when she's angry._ Getting cocky, he stood slowly. "Are you sure that's the only reason you don't like my flirting? Because it hinders my work?"

A blush spread over her cheeks. "O-of course!"

He walked over to her and smiled. "I didn't think you were sure."


	15. Silver Velvet

_--Silver Velvet_--

Kagome smiled down at the silver head that lay in her lap. Poor Inuyasha... today's fight had been taxing on him. _Well, it would have to be, for him to fall asleep on the ground... lying down, no less. _Whimpering a little, he shifted, getting comfortable. Kagome giggled- it was rare that he allowed himself to be seen so vulnerable- even to her. Softly, she began to smooth his hair. It was so soft... the hanyou and miko together sighed with contentment.

Looking down, Kagome started to stroke the beautiful dog's ears that graced Inuyasha's head. They were like velvet... no, softer than velvet. _And warmer... _As she continued to scratch his ears, suddenly from Inuyasha came a soft whimpering sound. A smile was on his face. _I think he's enjoying this. _Kagome couldn't help herself- she giggled. _He's like a little puppy._

Suddenly, Inuyasha shifted again, and a small, pitiful noise came from his throat. _Can it be... no, no way... _A purr? Kagome had to stop herself from laughing outright. A tired, yet pleased smile was on his face. Tired, and about to fall asleep herself, Kagome just smiled. He would be so embarrassed in the morning... and his ears were so soft...


	16. Sunshine

--Sunshine--

Sango lay quietly in the warm sun. It wasn't too often that she had a moment to herself, not anymore. Lazily, Kirara made herself comfortable by her ankles. Both of them savored a moment to rest. Then, above her, something moved between her and the sun. Sango frowned, annoyed.

"C'mon, Kagome, lie down and get out of my sun- please?" Opening one eye a peek, all she could see was the shadowy figure kneeling by her side... Closing her eyes again, she inclined her head towards her friend. "Make yourself comfortable... isn't it beautiful today?"

"Yes, it is." But this voice was deeper than her friend's... and it thrilled with pleasure. Sango gasped and looked up, holding her hand to block her eyes from the sun.

"Miroku??"

Still smiling, the monk pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her. "W-what are you doing??" Sango was flabbergasted. The monk smiled down at her.

"Well... you told me to get comfortable."


	17. Waiting

--Waiting--

Inuyasha was sitting on a bench across from Kagome's school, staring- glaring, rather- at the clock. He hated these... these _tests_. Inuyasha snorted to himself a little. Was that clock moving backwards? He tugged impatiently at the baseball cap that was covering his tell-tale ears. He hated this hat. Maybe something was wrong... or that stupid hobo-what's-his-name was messing with her... Inuyasha's hair bristled. Maybe he should go in after her. No, cause then she'd just sit him... in front of everyone, ugh... No, he just had to wait. He hated waiting.

Suddenly, there was this huge clanging ringing through his brain. Inuyasha sighed- sometimes it was hard having super-sensitive ears. But... hey! This meant Kagome was done! She had promised she'd come home with him right afterwards. Sitting up straight, he turned his nose to the breeze, trying to catch the scent he knew so well. There... there she was. Stupid wench... she had taken forever. It was about time. Smiling, her familiar form was walking towards him. It was time to go.


	18. Habits

--Habits--

"Hey, Mrs. Kagome's mom." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. He'd mangled their name enough times that'd she had just told him to call her 'Kagome's mom'. It seemed to suit the rough hanyou. Not standing on ceremony, he pulled out a chair and flopped down into it, sideways.

"Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Eh... she wanted to bathe again. I don't know what it is with that girl and her constant baths." Mrs. Higurashi giggled to herself behind her coffee mug. She knew well that the main reason Inuyasha didn't like Kagome's showering was because he had to wait for her. And it made her smell funny, according to him. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the stove and pulled a kettle off the burner.

"Want some Ramen?"

The hanyou's eyes lit up. He was hoping she'd ask him that.


	19. Cold

--Cold--

It was dark- the stars glittered overhead as Miroku tried to get some sleep. If only it wasn't so kami-cursed cold... Next to him, he cold hear Kagome and Sango's deep, even breaths as they slept peacefully. Inuyasha had dug up a blanket somewhere for Kagome. Miroku smiled to himself- that boy was a goner, even if he didn't know it.

In a moment, a small snuffling noise next to him disturbed Miroku from his thoughts. Was that... Sango? The monk turned his head to look at the girl... she was shaking with the cold. Frowning, he was about to reach over a hand when Sango suddenly rolled over, curling against his chest in a search for warmth. Startled, Miroku just smiled, and cuddled even closer- even if he did mean he'd get himself slapped in the morning.


	20. Backwards

--Backwards--

"Come on, you have to drink it, you're sick."

"No way! That stuff's disgusting!"

"Don't be ridiculous, it'll make you feel better."

"Who are you calling ridiculous, dammit? That smell is already making me feel _worse_."

"It's not that bad... my mom always used to make it for me when I was sick."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. Just trust me, okay? Unless, of course, you're scared..."

"Feh. Just give it here." And with that, Kagome grabbed the earthenware mug from the hanyou's hands and downed the foul-smelling tea in one huge gulp, promptly turning green. "I can't believe you made me drink that!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just wait, you'll see. It'll help."

Grumbling, Kagome rolled onto her side. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep now."

Snickering, Inuyasha settled down by her side. _She's so grumpy when she's sick..._


	21. Daddy's Girl

--Daddy's Girl--

"P-p-_please_, Daddy?" Big, sparkling green eyes looked up at him imploringly as they filled with tears. Inwardly, Inuyasha groaned. First her mother... now Kaiya, too. He could never say no when they used the puppy eyes on him.

No matter how undignified the request may be.

"All right, fine... hop on." Smiling, he tossed his daughter up onto his back and latched her arms around his throat. Making sure she was secure, he began to run around the small clearing, bouncing and jostling her as he went. The little girl squealed with glee, her pigtails flying out behind her. Running by a small patch of wildflowers, he swooped up a small daisy and handed it to Kaiya. She giggled and sniffed the flower delightedly.

Across the clearing, Kagome peeked out the door to Kaede's hut. Stepping out, she called softly, "Inuyasha? Could you help me a minute?"

Before running over to her, Inuyasha set the girl down gently. "Stay here for a minute, okay? Mommy needs me."

Kaiya smiled up at her father. "Okay, Daddy."


	22. Ground

--The Ground--

Inuyasha looked up at the stars above him and sighed in satisfaction. Next to him, wrapped in his haori, was Kagome, with her head resting on his bare chest. One small hand was tangled somewhere deep in his long, silver locks. The half-demon could hear the small snuffling sound she made as her breath finally began to slow. In a few moments, she looked up at him, a faint blush evident on her face. Her bare shoulders gleamed in the moonlight.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her. His Kagome. Inuyasha's chest puffed slightly with pride. That's right- _his._ No one could take her away now.

She said something, in such a quiet voice that even he had to strain to catch it. "It's not so bad, is it?"

A look of astonishment flitted across his face, followed by a quick frown. "Bad? You?? Are you fucking _kiddin-_" A giggle from Kagome caught him in his tracks.

"Not that, baka- sleeping on the ground."


	23. First Date

--First Date--

Miroku took a long swallow of water, and looked down at the table. _Man, she's beautiful... why'd she ever agree to go out with me again?_

Sango nervously twirled spaghetti around her fork, too anxious to eat much. _I wonder why he asked ME out... he could have any girl he wanted..._

_She's too good for me..._

_I'm too goody-goody for him..._

The couple sighed in unison and then laughed together, breaking the tension that had crept up on them since the night began. They had had fun- seeing a movie, running through the rain- it had been a great evening, so far.

Suddenly, Sango leaned over to pick up a dropped napkin, and Miroku found himself craning his neck to see around the table. _No... bad Miroku!_ He slapped himself mentally. _This one's going to be different..._

When it was time to go, Miroku held her coat for her to slip her arms into, and Sango could feel his hands lingering by her neck. _Stupid girl... you knew about his reputation when he asked you out. _While Miroku paid the check, Sango thought to herself with a sly smile. _Hmm... maybe that's not such a bad thing... _The couple headed for the door.


	24. St Valentines

--St. Valentine's--

"So, tell me," Inuyasha said carefully, screwing up his face, "What is this- this Varen-Va-oh, dammit. The Vatel-Van-whatever you call it." The half-demon sat on Kagome's bed, looking through her Valentine's cards with a puzzled look on his face.

Kagome spluttered a little, saying "Uh, well, it's this, this western holiday... for lovers."

"What happens then?"

Kagome smiled a little wistfully. "Well, people spend time with the one they love- they're called Valentines."

"Oh..." The look on her face wasn't missed by the hanyou. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Do you have a Valentine?" A little embarrassed, Inuyasha looked down at her bedspread.

"N-no," Kagome stammered, equally shy. "Not now, at least."

Satisfied, Inuyasha just smiled to himself.


	25. Happy Birthday

--Happy Birthday--

Aloft in the branches of the great tree, Inuyasha looked out over the valley where his comrades slept peacefully. Above him, the faint light of the stars mingled with that of the young moon. Faintly, he could hear the soft breathing of his companions as they slept beneath him. Finally, they were all asleep.

Carefully, gently, Inuyasha slowly took off his haori and laid it aside. Beneath, he could see the angry red wound that covered half his side. The hanyou touched it and hissed in pain- the day's fight had been particularly hard. Ripping up some cloth he had nicked, Inuyasha began to bind up his injury. It would heal soon enough.

Shifting uncomfortably, Inuyasha tried to find a position that wouldn't make his side ache too much. As his eyes drifted closed, a wry smile flickered across his face. It was his birthday today.


	26. Loud

--_Loud_--

Slowly, the beeping from Kagome's alarm clock nudged her out of sleep. Though kind of annoyed to be woken up, she smiled. Inuyasha had been particularly obnoxious the day before, and sleeping in a _real_ bed certainly put things in perspective. Sitting up slowly, Kagome took a look around her room, and her fuzzy early-morning smile quickly turned into a frown. Clothes were everywhere... damn, she had made a mess. From somewhere in the clouds of her memory she remember flinging things about while ranting about Inuyasha. And wait- that beeping was starting to get on her nerves. _Where_ was that alarm clock?

Suddenly, a blur of red-and-white streaked through her window and leaped at a pile of clothing, promptly removing the offensive noisemaker and silencing it with one claw. Before Kagome could speak, the hanyou spun around to face her.

"Do you have ANY idea just how fucking LOUD this thing is when you have a DOG'S HEARING?" Kagome winced.

"...Sorry?" She offered, then realized- "Hey... what are you doing in this time, anyways? We're mad at each other, remember?"

Inuyasha looked at the wires he clutched in his hand. "Feh."


	27. Poker, Hentai Style

--Poker, Hentai-Style--

Sango crossed her arms stubbornly. "No, no, and no. I won't do it. Especially not with _him_ watching." She continued to shake her head as Kagome sidled up to her. The miko opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly Miroku was shaking his head at her. Kagome just shrugged and stepped back- if Miroku wanted to be the one to reason with Sango in this kind of mood, he could be her guest. The monk cleared his throat and look at the tajiya, a somber look on his face.

"Ah, Lady Sango," he began, shaking his head sadly, "I am disappointed in you." She looked at him sharply. "I did not think that such a great and noble demon-huntress would be _afraid_ to follow through on a bet, on a _promise_, that she had recently made. In fact-"

Sango cut him off quickly. "Fine, fine. Now shut up, stupid monk." Miroku and Kagome were both speechless- maybe Sango had been hanging around Inuyasha too much. Blushing, she quickly removed the tunic she wore beneath her armor, and handed it over to the monk. "Satisfied?" she snarled as she sat once more and picked up her freshly dealt cards.

Miroku nodded. "Why, yes. Yes I am."


	28. Nightmare

--Nightmare--

Kagome shrieked in her sleep. "No- no- Inuyasha!!" Panting, out of breath, she flung her eyes open, only to be greeted by a pair of golden ones not two inches from her own. The breath caught in her throat.

Inuyasha frowned a little from his position above her. "Kagome? Are you okay? I heard you making noises..." Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine... it was just a nightmare." She tried to remember how to breathe properly.

"Oh, all right, then." Inuyasha turned to go back to his perch when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay down here? With me? J-just for tonight, I mean."

Inuyasha shrugged, and settled himself next to her. "Now go to sleep, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."


	29. The Same Air

--The Same Air--

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her eyes closed, her head was pillowed on his strong shoulder. The hanyou smiled proudly- he could tell that she felt safe with him. It felt... good... _right_ to have her there. She wasn't asleep- he could tell that much- but today had been long, and he knew that she was tired. Absently, she turned her faced into the sleeve of his haori, almost... was she _nuzzling_ his arm? Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to laugh or smile- but he was glad she could relax.

Shifting to get comfortable, Kagome's head lolled over so that her mouth was barely an inch from his own. Inuyasha froze- and decided to go with it. She smelled so good... her breath kept fanning into his face, until they were breathing the same air. Closing his eyes, he put his head down on hers. Just tonight...


	30. Candy

--Candy--

Across from her, the hanyou pouted. "C'mon, Kagome, I want some too!" Kagome just giggled and held the candy further out of his reach- he knew better than to really try anything. "Feh- stupid wench." Inuyasha glared at Kagome, and she glared right back.

"Why won't you let me have any??"

"Because you're scary on sugar!!"

"Fine," he said petulantly. "If you won't give me the sweets-" here Inuyasha paused and looked at Kagome- was that a mischievous gleam in his eye? "I'll just take them myself." In a swift move, almost too fast for the eye, he leaped across the small space between and captured her lips, nibbling gently. Kagome just gasped. Breaking away for an instant, he grinned at her.

"See?" he said. "Sweet."

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's, everyone!


	31. Snowstorm

--Snowstorm--

Inuyasha grabbed a couple of blankets and headed for the couch. From the kitchen, he could hear her preparing their dinner, no easy feat when the power was out.

Smiling, she walked through the door, carefully carrying a tray laden with their bowls, and two mugs of water. As she went to demurely sit on the armchair beside him, a playful growl escaped his throat, and, reaching out an arm, he grabbed his mate around the waist and drew her to him. "Just where did you think you were going?" Kagome giggled.

Flicking on the battery-operated radio, Inuyasha tucked the blankets snugly around them and handed Kagome her bowl. It was nothing much, nor anything particularly special, but these, these were the nights that he loved most.


	32. Hentai

--_Hentai_--

There it was- up ahead. Taunting. Tempting. Just asking to be caressed. It wasn't fair, how such a perfectly rounded, smooth derriere such as this would belong to someone who wouldn't even appreciate it, wouldn't even _enjoy_ the perks it invariably brought with it. In fact, the owner was more likely to send its worshipers into next week than to accept and... _relish_ those golden opportunities. If only, if only.

Suddenly- my hand is moving on its own. I watch in horror as the appendage moves towards the curved backside, almost as if of its own accord. Not that I won't enjoy it, but... I know I shouldn't. Almost- almost- there! Pure bliss. Taut, firm, all I'd ever dreamed of. Ahh... Suddenly, a loud shout breaks me from my musings.

"Argh- Kagome??" Inuyasha whipped his head around to look at me in astonishment, jumping away from my touch. "What the fuck are you doing??" I duck my head guiltily and wait for it.

After a few seconds, the expected reprimand was yet to come. I look up from under my eyelashes in wonder. The hanyou was smiling slightly.

"Hentai," he said, and put and arm around my waist.


	33. OSUWARI

--Osuwari!!--

"But I _need _to go back!" Kagome performed her usual foot-stomp with an air that denoted much practice. Across from her, it appeared that Inuyasha was mimicking her stance, with his crossed arms and angry demeanor. At her outburst, the hanyou just glared all the harder.

"No, you don't! You were just there! What more do you need??"

This caused Kagome to pause for a moment- if Inuyasha hadn't been so bent on stopping her, would she have really needed to go? She shook her head and continued.

"Yeah, for the space of about three seconds, until_ some_one had to come and fetch me _right that minute_._" _Fuming, the miko about-faced and marched off towards the well. Uncharacteristically, Inuyasha just stood there and watched her go, a triumphant smirk on his face. Kagome looked back over her shoulder.

"OSUWARI!"

In response to the command, Kagome's body made contact with the ground- not as hard as Inuyasha's spell, to be sure, but enough to subdue her for some time. The look on her face was priceless.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha laughed his hanyou ass off.


	34. Monomania

--Monomania--

Kagome crept around the wide trunk of the tree, bow and arrow held tightly in her shaking hands. She had been bathing when Sango shrieked from back at the campsite. And when Sango was frightened, you knew something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Inching forward, all Kagome could see from her standpoint was the horrified visages of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, illuminated by the soft glow of the firelight. Then- another noise reached her ears. What _was_ that? It was- it was disgusting! It must be some horrible creature- a pig demon, perhaps, or maybe Kikyo...

The thought that she might get to shoot Kikyo cheered Kagome up immensely, and in a moment of bravery she darted out from behind the tree, arrow raised. What she saw made her freeze in a mixture of horror and amazement.

There before her sat Inuyasha, a bowl of Ramen held inches from his mouth as he used claws to shovel it into his mouth (the chopsticks hadn't been fast enough). Rapidly drying noodles were adhered to his face, and one long one was wrapped around a silvery ear.

After emptying his bowl in the next couple of moments, Inuyasha innocently looked around at the slightly green faces around him. "What?"


	35. What's In A Name?

--What's In a Name?--

Normally, during sex was when Kagome felt the safest in him- when she felt that he wanted her, and only her, forever. Until it happened. One whispered word in a moment of passion-

"_...Kikyo, I love you so much..."_

It was strange, it really was, that years of trust and love could be shattered so fully with a few tiny words.

"_Inuyasha... what did you say?"_

The realization of what he had just uttered and the weight of his words had slammed into the two of them like a brick. Inuyasha had just done what he always did- ran. And Kagome was left behind, speechless, to do nothing but wait. Wait and wonder.

She wasn't crying- she had already used her share of tears for a lifetime.

For many lifetimes.


	36. Homework

--Homework--

Leaning against a tree-trunk, Kagome was working diligently on the homework that was spread out on her lap. At least, she would have been working diligently, had not a certain hanyou kept leaning over her shoulder.

"What's that?"

"My math homework."

"Why'd you bring it along? You're supposed to leave that stuff in the other time, remember?" Inuyasha sulked a little- he didn't like being ignored.

"Well, I've gotta keep up with my class... I haven't been home in ages."

"Oh." A thoughtful look crossed the hanyou's face. "So you mean, if you do this here, you don't have to go away as often?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh." Inuyasha nodded, and leaned back against the tree.


	37. Disgrace

--Disgrace--

Inuyasha clutched Kagome and little Kaiya to his chest as he ran, panting in frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen...

_Whispers and murmurs at first... a hanyou was bad enough, but one in love with a human, a _miko_, was a crime against nature- a sin._

_Kagome was finally beginning to show- now they could no longer lodge at inns. No one would let them in._

_Villagers swarming Kaede's small hut, where the new mother and her pup lay fast asleep. Inuyasha stood at the door, Miroku and Sango flanking him. They didn't want to hurt the villagers... but they would not let them get to Kagome. Not now, not ever._

_Moving, from village to village, trying to keep the pup safe. They could never stay anywhere for long... insults were hurled after them as they left once more._

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha at last reached the well and jumped in.

Maybe the future would be more forgiving.


	38. Nepenthe

--Nepenthe--

Kagome was breathing hard, fire in her deep blue eyes.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe this, not even from _you_. How could you??" She looked down at her clenched hands and took another deep breath. After a few moments, she looked up, her face red with suppressed anger.

"I'm going home, Inuyasha! And don't even _think_ you can stop me!" Drawing in more air, she opened her mouth to shout her trademark "sit" when suddenly, a pair of warm, soft lips over her own stopped her in her tracks.

When he finally pulled away, all she could do was stare into his warm, deep eyes. Inuyasha smirked back at her. "Where were you going?"

For the life of her, she couldn't remember...

* * *

A/N: (_smile_) Yeah, it may have been done before, but this is a favourite of mine. Pocky to you if you know what the title means and how it applies. 


	39. Ice

--Ice--

Sango shuffled forward, ducking her head to keep the whirling snow out of her eyes. The squall had come out of nowhere, while they were yet miles for any kind of village or shelter. Pushing her hair out of her face, she continued to follow Inuyasha and Kagome. The hanyou kept trying to shelter the petite Miko from the rough winds, but was having little success.

As she walked on, trying to ignore the lack of feeling in her feet, they suddenly gave way from underneath her, sending her crashing down to the snowy ground. No, not ground... _ice_.

_Holy kuso..._

"Lady Sango! Are you all-" The monk's words were quickly cut off as he crashed down next to her. He blinked up at the snow swirling overhead in surprise.

"Ow."

If she hadn't been so cold, she would have found the sight of the oh-so-dignified monk lying on his ass _really_ funny.

* * *

A/N: Yay for those of you that got it!! And reviewed to boot. The answer? Nepenthe is from Greek Mythology- the _Odesssey_, to be specific- it's a drink, or action, or _something_, that causes you to forget all your sorrows. In this case, Inuyasha's kiss was the nepenthe. Thank you for allowing me my little nerd moment, now back to your regularly scheduled program... 


	40. Birdseed, Part I

--Birdseed, Part 1--

Kagome sat cross-legged on the ground, scattering handfuls of the little seeds on the dirt before her. She giggled lightly as the small birds cautiously hopped and pecked their way towards her. But when they suddenly flew away, Kagome didn't even have to look behind her.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Pretty soon the hanyou was visible in front of her. A frown was on his face when Kagome looked up at him.

He looked down at her small pile of seed in disdain. "What in Kami's name are you _doing?_"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm feeding the birds." Kagome looked down at the dirt. "Or was, anyways." Turning back to her bag, she picked up some more seed and piled it in her hands. When her eye fell on Inuyasha again, her mouth dropped open.

"Were you-" Kagome gulped. "Were you _eating_ the birdseed??" Inuyasha brushed away a few kernels that were at the corners of his mouth.

"No..."


	41. Birdseed, Part II

--Birdseed, Part 2--

He looked down at her small pile of seed in disdain. "What in Kami's name are you _doing?_"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm feeding the birds." Kagome looked down at the dirt. "Or was, anyways." Turning back to her bag, she picked up some more seed and piled it in his hands. "All right... you stay here. I'm going to go grab my bag." For once, Inuyasha was nearly speechless.

"But I..."

Kagome silenced him with a look. "Don't move- okay? I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, she emerged from the house, big yellow pack over one shoulder. "Mmkay, Inuyasha, I'm ready to-" She stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha sat crouched on her ground, seed in his cupped hands before him. About twenty birds flitted around him, apparently appreciating his ability to sit still.

Inuyasha looked over at her, embarrassment blending with anger in his golden eyes. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

Kagome nodded solemnly and choked back a few rouge giggles. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	42. Practicality

--Practicality--

Kagome gasped in horror, looking up at the hanyou who stood before her. Between them, on the ground, lay Kagome's mother's grandmother's vase. What was left of it, anyway. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, in shame and in preparation for the verbal beating he knew was about to come. But Kagome seemed too stunned to speak, staring down at the porcelain shards. At least, had not Inuyasha had a dog's hearing, he would have thought she was silent, but his silver-furred ears caught a few murmured expletives.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask what they should do, the front door creaked open a floor below. "Kagome, are you home-?" a voice asked. Sadly, there was no one there to hear it- out in the yard, two figures disappeared into the well-house.


	43. Life Preserver

--Life Preserver--

Sango sat in her chair in the hot sun, whistle around her neck and sunglasses pushing her hair back. _Damn, it's hot. _In the pool in front of her, kids splashed around as tanning babysitters chatted by the poolside. Over towards the deep end a bunch of young guys were showing off, playing basketball, splashing, flailing, sinking...

_Sinking?? Oh my god..._ Instantly, the whistle was blown, and in dove Sango. Moments later, she was at the boy's side, arms wrapped around his waist as she hauled him out of the water. Laying him down on his back, she called out for someone to get help. _He's not breathing... dammit..._ Without another thought, she was leaning down to him, lips nearing his. As they pressed to his, sending air into his lungs, an iron grip seized the back of her neck, forcing her lips more firmly against his. Another hand managed to find its way to her backside.

After several long moments, she was finally released, only to wrench away from the soaked boy in front of her. Fire burned deep in her eyes.

A few minutes later, a boy was seen being chased by a dripping-wet girl around the pool, screaming something about a "revitalizing kiss".


	44. Snow Angels

--Snow Angels--

The dark-haired girl ran out of the house in delight, bundled up tightly in several layers. A slight giggle escaped her slim throat as she twirled about in the softly falling snow. Her companion followed more slowly, smiling gently at her delight. It wasn't so often she got to be so carefree.

Running back to him, she tugged on his hand. "C'mon... we can make snow angels!!" Still with his hand captive, she led him over to a conveniently-placed snowdrift and dropped back into the soft white. She glanced over at him, grinning from ear to ear as he did the same. Slowly, snowflakes collected on their eyelashes.

When they were finished, he stood up, pulling her to her feet. Their angels lay there, wings brushing together. The girl laughed and turned to him. "You're so good at this... your angel's so pretty!"

He just laughed back, and kissed her wind-reddened cheek. "I know."

* * *

A/N: I don't like adding too many author's notes, but I figured I should tack on a little disclaimer of sorts. In this ficlet, the pairing is rather ambiguous- I wanted to try out something different from my usual InuKags. I'm not telling who it is, though. So interpret it as you will, I don't mind. 


	45. Geeks

--Geeks--

"Die now, bastard!!" Inuyasha snarled in frustration as his opponent evaded his grasp.

"Not a chance, dog-scum!" Kouga yelled back, and sent another attack Inuyasha's way. Kagome just sat on the sidelines, startled into speechlessness. The intense hatred they felt for each other was obvious in their voices.

"Give up now, you flea-bitten worm!"

"You first, you mangy piece of Inu-kuso!"

Finally, it was over. Silent, brooding, the sworn enemies parted ways.

Kagome leaned over to where Sango was sitting beside her. "You know, I'm not sure whether to be glad there was no blood spilled or to regret bringing them video games in the first place."


	46. Pink, Part I

--Pink, Part I--

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, wrapped in one of Mrs. Higurashi's quilts, head hanging, ears flat against his head. The young girl was slumped against a wall, hand over her mouth. After choking back something that could either have been laughter or horror, Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha.

"So, let me get this straight... your clothes got muddy?"

Inuyasha just nodded, the misery evident on his face.

"And... you tried to wash them?" Another nod. Here, Kagome broke from her train of thought. "Who showed you how to use the washer??"

"Souta did."

A look of understanding dawned over Kagome's face. "And he didn't think maybe that 500 years ago the dye in your fire-rat robe wouldn't be made to stand up to a modern washer?"

Inuyasha shook his head. In response, Kagome just sighed and looked at a pile of rather pinkish cloth that was lying on the floor. "Well, it's not as if you have anything else to wear..."


	47. Pink, Part II

--Pink, Part II-

Inuyasha lay prostrate on the ground, held there by the oh-so-convenient beads around his neck. Kouga was on the ground as well, in a similar position, but for a different reason.

Gasping for air, the wolf youkai beat his fists on the ground, bursts of laughter ripping from his throat. A little way aways, Shippo was in a similar predicament. Even the normally-solemn monk had to fight hard to keep a smile off his face.

Eventually, however, the subduing spell lifted, and the hanyou launched himself at Kouga, the Tetsuiga blazing. Sadly, the sight of a furious, pink-clad Inuyasha was just too much for the youkai to bear, and the only thing saving him and his giggles from an early grave was another call of 'sit' from the miko.

After getting up once more, Inuyasha just sat cross-legged on the ground, scowling at the whole lot.


	48. Heels

--Heels--

Sango looked down at her feet, biting her lower lip. Kagome just rolled her eyes and flopped down in a seat next to Sango. "C'mon, you'll be fine! And you look _great_." Before Sango could protest, Kagome leapt back to her feet and stuck out a hand to help Sango to hers. The tajiya kept her hands at her sides and looked warily at the spikes on her feet.

"I don't know about this, Kagome. These look... kind of dangerous..."

"Don't worry! Now hurry up, the guys are waiting!"

Sango sighed, and slowly followed Kagome out the door, wobbling on her feet and self-consciously tugging on her hemline. As she stepped through the doorway, Miroku's eyes widened.

Suddenly, one pointy heel caught on the rug and sent Sango hurtling towards the ground, only to be caught by Miroku's quick-moving hands.

Still holding her in his arms, Miroku solemnly looked down at Sango. "My dear Sango... I must say- I do like those shoes."


	49. Puddles

--Puddles--

Her rubber boots scraped along the cobblestone sidewalk, kicking up water to soak the hem of her jeans. Beside her, hands tucked into the pockets of his raincoat, walked Miroku. As they reached an uneven place in the paving, he held her hand as he guided her around the long, narrow puddle, rain dripping off the ends of their noses.

After they got around, she broke away from his grasp, walking a little further ahead. Running up to the next puddle, she glanced back at him over her shoulder before jumping in with both feet, bright blue eyes gleaming. Miroku shied out of the way of her splash, laughing into his sleeve.

"You're a kid at heart, my dear." She smiled back at him, and he grabbed her hand. The walked on, stepping in every puddle on the way.


	50. Bubbles

--Bubbles--

Miroku lay on his back, blowing bubble after bubble from the strange hoop Kagome had brought. Shippo ran frantically around the clearing, chasing the airy bubbles and popping them with one tiny paw. Sango sat against a tree, polishing the hikarotsu. Kilala was stretched out sleepily in the sun, enjoying the warmth. Inuyasha was in a tree somewhere, after Kagome had gone stomping off to her time (again).

Lifting the wand once more, Miroku sent another rosy-hued globe floating through the air, gleaming in the sunlight. And off it went, spinning over towards the trees. Lazily, it made its way over to Sango, balancing for an instant on the tip of her nose before popping, sending the soapy water into her wide eyes.

With a shriek the tajiya dropped the boomerang, hands flying to her abused eyes. Miroku jumped to his feet, rushing over to kneel beside her. "Shh," he said softly, pulling her hands away. "Let me see." She blinked up at him, eyes bright and full of tears.

His eyes widened, and the breath caught in his throat.

* * *

A/N: Special, special thanks to my reviewers to date (No, I'm not done, but 50's a pretty impressive number, right?): CobaltHeart, InuxKag4eva222, Whispering Lillies, Hearii-sama, dark eyed demon girl, Inuismyhomeboi, SatisfactionBroughtBacktheCat, XxXxFallen-AngelXxXx, Kaihaku No Iroke, iluvchocs, Purple Flame Phonex, Blue Ice Wolf, Hanikamiya, trekker4life, KoRnChildG, InuFilipinaFan, Elusion, and Artemisia Moon (Formerly Caffeine Lover). Wow, look at that list!! I feel so loved... (_sniffle_) Anyway, I'm not sure how long I intend to keep this going for.. but hey, why not, right? Thanks again for reading!! 


	51. Coins

--Coins--

Her warm hand was in mine- her delicate, slender fingers wrapped around my large ones. Lazily, she swung our enjoined hands between us. I followed as she pulled me along- the street vendors were beneath my notice. Suddenly, her gaze was drawn to something over my shoulder, and a look of pure delight came over her face. Laughing, she spun me around.

"Look! A fountain!" Turning her eyes on me, she smiled imploringly. "Do you have any change? Please? I want to make a wish!" I bit back a smile, but dug through my pocket for some small coins. After she took one from my palm, she folded it in her hands, holding it close to her chest and closing her eyes.

"What are you wishing for?" She was standing there, chin raised. She looked angelic.

After a moment, she opened her big blue eyes, letting them sparkle at me. She tossed the coin in, watching the water ripple around it. Stepping back, she took my hand once more.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true, would it."


	52. Drunk

--Drunk--

Kagome sat at the low table, a tumbler full of sake cradled in her hands before her. Miroku and Sango sat on either side of her, exchanging worried glances over her bowed head. Inuyasha had left to follow the soul-stealers again- a day and a half ago. Picking up the cup, Kagome tossed back another mouthful, lifting a hand to wipe away a few stray drops at the corner of her mouth. Sighing dramatically, she turned and placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku..." she looked up at him, eyes teary. "Am I really sho unatt- unnattra- not pretty?" Tears began to slide down her face, and a small hiccup escaped. "Ish Kiky-ho _that_ much better that meee?" She was crying in earnest now, tears soaking the monk's robe. He sighed and hefted her out of her seat, letting her cling to his shoulder.

"Lady Kagome..." he paused as they stumbled together out the door, on their way to Kaede's hut. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to reconsider my offer to bear my-"

Kagome interrupted him with a faint wave of her hand. "I'm not _that_ drunk, Houssshi."


	53. Next to Godliness

--Next to Godliness--

Sango walked around the bedroom, fluffing pillows and straightening knickknacks as she went. It had become a habit, making sure that the apartment was neat before Miroku came home. In the front room, she heard his key in the lock, signaling his return. In a few moments he was walking through the door, loosening his tie and putting an arm around her.

"Why, hello, my dear- it seems you've been busy." He kissed her, lightly at first, then more insistently.

She simply grinned mischievously before sliding her arms around his neck.

Some time later, Sango looked around the room from her position under the covers. Pillows were everywhere, a shoe was on the dresser, and a little lacy pink something was hanging from the lamp.

"Well," she said, a little out of breath, "this _was_ clean."


	54. Catnap

--Catnap--

Inuyasha yawned lazily, stretched out on the rug. Kagome was curled up at his side, face buried in his haori to shield her eyes from the sun streaming in through the window. One of his arms was looped around her waist, and one of her hands was at the back of his neck. It had been four in the morning until they made their way back to Inuyasha's forest and the well, and they had collapsed in exhaustion.

Blinking sleepily, the miko peered up at him through blurry eyes. Arching her back, she hid her face once more in his chest as he lifted one clawed hand and ran it through her hair.

Slowly, the newly awakened pair began to realize the position they were in. Their cheeks began to heat, and Kagome started to sit up, only to be stopped by his arm, still around her waist.

"Don't- move," he said quietly, embarrassment coming into his eyes as he realized what he had said. Kagome nodded and lay back down. Slowly, their eyes drifted shut.


	55. Music

--Music--

Eyes closed, Miroku gently lifted his foot off the third pedal as thunderous applause came from the full audience. As he slowly opened his eyes, he took his fingers off the ivory keys and stood, pulling away from the grand piano. After solemnly taking a bow, he strode from the stage, back straight.

Behind the curtain an hour later, the tall young man was nearly hidden from view by the crowds of admirers flocking around him. Eager young girls with their arms full of flowers and gifts encircled him, chattering excitedly. Miroku just smiled, handing out compliment after compliment, using the confusion as an excuse to be a little too near some of the girls.

Suddenly, from behind Miroku a pair of arms slowly wound themselves around his waist. As a guilty look came over Miroku's face, Sango looked over his shoulder at his fans.

"I apologize, ladies- Miroku-san is occupied this evening. And tomorrow evening. And every evening after that. Sorry you wasted your time." She smiled coldly, and a chill swept over the room.


	56. Endorphins

--Endorphins--

"Mmph." As quickly as she could, Kagome munched on her chocolate bar, trying to finish it before it melted all over her fingers in the warm sun. Focusing on enjoying a taste of one of the perks of the modern era, she didn't notice Inuyasha's longing gaze until he broke in on her thoughts.

"Can I have some?" Slightly startled at the sound of his voice, Kagome jumped a little, before giving him a sad, guilty smile.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but chocolate can be really bad for dogs." As he opened his mouth to protest, she shook her head. "No way- I don't want to risk you getting sick."

Then, lightning-fast, the hanyou grabbed her small chocolate-stained hand and put a finger in his mouth, gently and tenderly licking off the melted sweet. Kagome was speechless, torn between sitting him and begging him not to stop.

When he was finished, Inuyasha released her hand, and looked down at her.

"I don't think it will hurt me."

* * *

A/N: Mmmm... Such a dirty, dirty hanyou. (_wink_) 


	57. Homemaker

--Homemaker--

Smoke choked the air in the house as Inuyasha stepped through the door, slipping out of his coat. He peered through the smog, trying to find the source. From somewhere deep in the black came muffled curses, punctuated by deep sobs. "Kagome? -Kagome!" Inuyasha ran through the apartment, ducking through the thickest part of the smoke to open a window in the kitchen.

When the smoke finally cleared, his jaw hung loose in astonishment. The young woman sat cross-legged on the floor in a smudged apron, surrounded by blackened pans of burnt-something, Inuyasha couldn't tell what. Looking up at him, Kagome's scowl turned sheepish.

"I... I guess I'm not the best cook." Looking around at the mess, Inuyasha nodded mutely in agreement.


	58. Malfunction

--Malfunctions--

The dust swirled around their feet as the small group walked on in the warm sunshine. Sango shifted the hikarotsu on her back and trudged on, trying to ignore the sharp ends digging into her shoulder-blades. It was so hot out- and her hair was all in her eyes. _If only we could rest for a moment, go for a swim_... She shook her head, and kept walking. Miroku was beside her, face a little red- _Probably from the heat. _

After some time, Kagome turned around, opening her mouth to speak when suddenly her face blanched and she ran back to Sango, waving her arms wildly. "Sango... Sango!" she hissed, trying to be as discreet as possible. "Your clothes- what happened?" The tajiya looked down and gasped in disbelief- apparently, the bone had rubbed against her clothes until slowly but surely they had fallen away, leaving a bit too much exposed.

She hastily tried to cover herself, but to no avail. Eventually, Kagome made Inuyasha hand over part of his robe. The houshi just stood silently by, averting his eyes according to orders. Once they had resumed their path, he fell into place beside her naturally; her cheeks were scarlet to match her borrowed robe. After a few moments, she hissed at him, "If you noticed, why didn't you say anything?"

He simply looked at her as if she was missing something terribly obvious.


	59. Snowflake, Part I

--Snowflake, Part I--

Sango and Miroku walked side by side, bundled up against the chill winter winds. Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, was farther ahead, scouting out their path. It was too bitterly cold for much speech- both of their faces were half-hidden by warm scarves Kagome had brought back from through the well. The tajiya sighed faintly and dug her hands even further into her sleeves, trying to warm her numb fingers. _I dislike the cold, _she though grumpily. _It can't even snow_.

Then, from the grey sky, tiny white specks began to float down, dropping onto the heads and shoulders of the small group. Sango blinked in surprise as the cold bits began to fall onto her cheeks, reddening them even further.

A small noise of astonishment caused her to look over at Miroku, and she gasped noiselessly. The small flakes dotted his dark hair, clinging to his long lashes. A look of pure joy was on his face.


	60. Snowflake, Part II

--Snowflake, Part II--

"All right- so just cut there, there, and over here, and then you can open it up! See, isn't it pretty?" Kagome set down her pair of scissors and opened the piece of paper, letting the small cutouts fall to the floor. An intricate design was the result of her efforts , as unique as one of the snowflakes that littered the ground outside. "Now, why don't you try?"

Inuyasha picked up the scissors himself and fumbled for a moment, eventually working his long fingers into the small holes. He picked up a new piece of paper and began, a look of determination on his face.

Several long minutes later, the hanyou sat cross-legged on the carpet, surrounded by tiny bits of snowy-white paper, a scowl on his face. Kagome suppressed a giggle and scooted over to him, smiling gently. "We-ell," she said, sliding her arms around his waist, "yours look more like real snow anyways." Inuyasha snorted, but put his arms around her regardless.


	61. Flying

--Flying--

Kagome laughed gleefully from her spot on Inuyasha's back, wind in her face and hair blowing backwards. Inuyasha heard the laugh and glanced back over his shoulder, smiling at the look of pure joy on her face. She saw him looking and smiled even wider, tossing her hair.

"Don't you wish you could fly sometimes, Inuyasha?" Kagome closed her eyes and smiled into the wind, loosening her grip on Inuyasha's shoulders. The hanyou grinned.

At that moment, Inuyasha leaped off the top of a low cliff, causing the pair to free-fall for a long moment. The miko shrieked and grabbed onto Inuyasha, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Once of safe ground again, the half-demon resumed running, and looked back at Kagome, a cocky grin on his face.

"I already can."


	62. Sticks and Stones

--Sticks and Stones--

_Plop. Plop. _One by one, the child tossed small pebbles into the small pond in front of him. The silky silver ears that were perched on top of his head twitched slightly in the cold, and he pulled a too-large robe tighter around his shoulders. Words not easily forgotten swirled around him, echoing through his mind.

_Dirty half-breed... A bad omen... He'll hurt us, and our children... Needs to be destroyed... Crime against nature..._

Swiping back some forbidden tears, the boy continued to stare down at the water. He was stronger than this, he had to be- if only he could forget.


	63. Cravings

--Cravings--

Kagome's voice called after Inuyasha as he shrugged into an overcoat. "Inuyasha, please don't forget the bologna! Ooh, or the artichoke hearts!" He just nodded and stepped out, pulling the door shut behind him when her voice rang out from behind him. "You know what else sounds good? Some green tomatoes! Please?" He bit back a sigh... _She can't help it, it's the hormones, she can't help it... _

After locking the door behind him, Inuyasha slid to the floor outside the apartment and put his head in his hands. Kami, he was tired. Then, across the way, a soft noise caused him to look up. There, against his own door, was Miroku, in a similar pose. In a few moments, the dark-haired young man looked up. Beneath his eyes were deep purple smudges that matched Inuyasha's own. The two tired young men gave each other a weak smile in empathy. Eventually, Miroku spoke.

"Why did we want to have kids at the same time, again?"

* * *

A/N: Squee! I'm terribly excited. This very story you're reading finally hit 100 reviews!! Not to mention that we're at over 15,000 hits, which just tickles me pink. I'm beyond flattered that a few of you dear people out there seem to be enjoying my rather ridiculous little shots. As a sort of thank-you, I updated twice!! Hee. Well, I felt bad that as a thank you, I would have been posting such an angsty little fic like the chapter previous. So anyways, thanks a million, and I hope you all continue to enjoy!!

Much love, Fiasco


	64. Strangers

--Strangers--

Rin danced around the field, twirling amidst the daisies and wild roses. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the little girl couldn't be happier. She closed her eyes and tilted her face upwards, enjoying the warmth on her fair skin.

After a few moments, she bumped into something, causing her to fall backwards; the only thing stopping her from toppling completely was a fast pair of hands darting her out and pulling her back up.

Setting her on her feet again, the stranger smiled shyly. Rin beamed up at him happily, excited to have found a new playmate. "Hello! My name is Rin. What is yours, kind stranger?" She smiled wider and offered him a fresh daisy.

He smiled back and took the offering, the light of her smile reflected in his dark eyes. "Kohaku," he said finally, in a soft, hoarse voice. "My name is Kohaku."

* * *

A/N: This one's especially for CobaltHeart, who wanted a RinKohaku. I've actually never, EVER, written Kohaku before, but I hope you liked it anyways! Sorry for the long wait. 


	65. Breakfast In Bed

--Breakfast in Bed--

Kagome yawned sleepily, not daring to open her eyes to the bright sun yet. Moving slightly, she hid her eyes further in Inuyasha's bare chest, pulling the covers up tighter around them. The hanyou grimaced and turned his head towards hers, trying to avoid the abrasive sunlight. "Kagome... did you open the curtains?" The young girl shook her head, trying to dispel her early-morning stupor.

"If it wasn't you, then who..." Suddenly, the pair was wide awake, scrambling to hide their nakedness under the covers. Mama Higurashi smiled brightly at them from over by the window, arranging some breakfast articles on a tray.

"Good morning, kids! Did you get back late last night?" Pleasantly, she offered them some warm tea. As Inuyasha scrabbled for his haori, Kagome was pondering how best to word "Died of Embarrassment" on her tombstone.


	66. Recompensation

--Recompensation--

Kagome suppressed a deep sigh and took a large swallow of her cappuccino. She just needed the caffeine right now- today, Inuyasha had not only insisted upon accompanying her back to her era, but in tagging along on a trip to the coffeehouse. Two spilled lattes, a bagel, and thirty-seven napkins later, the hanyou had finally settled down and was now sitting quietly across from her, nibbling meekly on a pastry.

As they finally got ready to leave, the waitress approached the table, an awed look on her face. "Miss... Sir... A gentleman has already taken care of your bill." When Kagome opened her mouth to protest, she was handed a small card. Inuyasha fidgeted beside her as she read the precise script:

_'I believe that in this society, some recompensation is usually due when someone is babysitting a member of one's family. Signed, Sesshoumaru Taisho.'_


	67. Hopscotch?

--Hopscotch--

The small, dark-haired girl clapped her hands excitedly before brushing them on the skirt of her jumper, dusting off the coloured dust the sidewalk chalk had left behind. "C'mon, let's play! Sango-chan, you go first!!" Quietly, the other girl walked up to the drawn line and tossed her rock, tip-toeing along the lines as if tight-rope walking. When finished, she turned to her purple-eyed companion, and smiled, only slightly smug.

The boy merely nodded and stepped forward, only to be pushed back by a wiry, silver-haired child. "No way- I'm next!" The boy drew back his arm and launched his stone through the air, crowing when it landed a good distance away. "Ha, see that? I'm the best!" The first girl shook her head angrily- this obviously wasn't the first time this had happened.

As she began to scold the boy, the other had stepped forward and was pushing his rock into the proper place by use of a convenient stick. "Miroku-san, no! You're not allowed to do that! Inuyasha, see, the rock is supposed to go _there_..." Eventually, the girl lowered herself to sit on the curb, an entranced spectator as her friends played a new form of hopscotch that looked like a cross between a shot put, hockey, and a balancing act. _Well, as long as they're having fun..._


	68. Markings

--Markings--

"Hey, Inuyasha!" piped up little Shippo from his place next to Kilala, looking curiously at the hanyou's face. "What's that stuff all over your face? Did that demon hurt you or something?" Inuyasha and Kagome had gone out scouting for a few hours before dinner, Inuyasha claiming to have caught wind of a hostile youkai. Blushing, the half-demon now rubbed at his face, trying to remove the red smudges.

Suddenly, the wind shifted, and Shippo got a good nose-full of the strange substance, and instantly his head whipped towards Kagome. Her face was equally red, and she swiped at her lips, trying to be inconspicuous. Unfortunately for her, not much missed the boy's keen eyes. "Kagome! You've got it too! What happened?"

The miko muttered something incoherent and sent a sideways look at Inuyasha, blushing crimson. If only she hadn't decided that this was the day to take Ayumi's advice and wear a little makeup. "Nothing... important..." Though the kitsune continued to look puzzled, the tajiya and the monk exchanged a satisfied look over his head.


	69. Doghouse

--Doghouse--

"Come here, look at this! It's perfect, isn't it?" Inuyasha waved Miroku over to look at the object he held in his hand, tied with a satin bow. "You think she'll like it, won't she?"

Miroku sighed. "I can't tell if you won't show it to me."

"Oh, right." Slowly, reverently, Inuyasha opened up the velvet box to reveal a delicate white-gold bracelet, intricately carved and shaped. His friend gave a low whistle, and Inuyasha grinned. "See? She'll love it, right?"

The dark-haired young man nodded, saying, "Of course she will... But tell me, Inuyasha: what did you do?"

Inuyasha fought valiantly to keep the guilty look off his face, and failed. "It wasn't my fault... Really, it wasn't!" Miroku sighed.

"You do realize that this probably isn't going to keep Kagome from killing you, correct?" Inuyasha nodded in resignation.


	70. Soothsayer

--Soothsayer--

Kagome sat inside the makeshift tent, fidgeting nervously. In front of her sat an old woman, her eyes dark under a patch of reddish hair. Kagome's friends had already had their fortunes told- prophesies of futures bright with rich suitors and fat babies. Now it was her turn: sure, she didn't _really _believe in this stuff, but then, a year and a half ago she didn't believe in demons, either.

The old woman stared into her glass orb for a moment before looking up at Kagome, a slightly puzzled, yet excited, look on her face. "You, girl- fate has set before you no ordinary path. It- it says here-" and her voice faltered for a moment, as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say- "Your past is your future, and your future is your past." Though her friends rolled their eyes, sure it was just some vague proverb, Kagome bit her lip- it was more true than the woman could ever guess.

But now her eyes were softening, and there was a flash of green in their dark depths as she looked at Kagome. "It is no bad thing, however- though you must walk through much pain and darkness to get there, your life will be bright with love and happiness. I see children, and friends, true love, and-" She squinted into her ball, puzzled once more. "A man with dog-ears?" As the group of teenagers left, Kagome looked back over her shoulder; she could have sworn she saw a certain cat-demon, lying in the sun.


	71. Heriditary

--Heriditary--

"You- you- instensitive _baka!!!!_ I have a right to go _where_ I please with _whomever_ I please, and you have _no _right OR reason to stop me!"

"I do so have a right, and a reason! It's MY job to protect you, and MY job to stop you from doing stupid... stuff!" The young boy crossed his arms stubbornly, glaring at the young girl in front of him. "Haven't you been listening? There's no fucking way I'm letting you-"

Suddenly, in walked Sango, frowning disapprovingly. One dark eyebrow was raised over a discerning magenta eye. Miroku followed close behind, and the monk sighed. "Ahem. _What_ is going on here?"

"Nothing, Uncle Miroku," said the brother and sister in unison as they trudged out the door, praying silently that the monk wouldn't feel the need to tell their parents about their argument. As the older pair watched them go, Sango laughed quietly to herself.

"Maybe there _is _something in heriditary, after all."


	72. Burnt

--Burnt--

"Aiee!!" Kagome dropped the hot dish in an instant, boiling-hot ramen noodles flying every which way. Hissing in pain, she waved the offended hand frantically, trying to ignore the constant throbbing sensation in her finger. From a pace or so away from her, Miroku looked up in concern, worry filling his clear violet eyes.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Standing quickly, he moved over to the young girl, and grasped her wrist in his strong hand. The miko shook her head quickly, and bit one rosy lip in an attempt to keep the hot tears from spilling out over her cheeks.

Then, with her slim hand still cradled in his, Miroku blew on the wound gently, cooling it off. For once, Kagome was speechless.


	73. Bonfire

--Bonfire--

Kagome struck the match against the box, her hands shaking despite every effort on her part to still them. Next to her lay a small pile of papers- photos, letters, mementos. Eventually, the corner of one caught fire, and it was only moments before the whole stack was ablaze, burning cheerfully.

The girl drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees as tears threatened to pour from her eyes. As the precious papers were slowly reduced to ashes, one line was illuminated for a brief moment-

_I loved you_.

* * *

(A/N: This shot was a perfect drabble. Just thought that that was a fun thought.) 


	74. Hangover

--Hangover--

Inuyasha crawled over to the bush, barely making it before exposing the contents of his stomach to the world at large. After more than one dry heave- he wasn't coherent enough to know how many- he groaned and rolled onto his back. Similar noises from not too far away informed him that Miroku was in a similar position, both of them as miserable as hell.

The hanyou dared to open his eyes for a minute and wished he hadn't- the world above him didn't want to stop spinning _quite _yet. So _this _was the reason he's never tried sake before- after all, how could you protect yourself when you were drunk off your ass?

After a few failed attempts at standing, Inuyasha gave up and lay back down, closing his eyes in defeat. He should have _known _there was an ulterior motive behind Sesshoumaru giving them a bottle of sake...


	75. Spinning

--Spinning--

"All right!" Kagome tossed the playing cards over her shoulder and grabbed an empty bottle, setting it down amidst the crowds of children she was entertaining for the afternoon. They had already run through her repertoire of card games and simple "tag"-style amusements, and she was grasping at straws. Sango and Miroku were with her, enjoying the sight of little Shippo with his friends.

Calling all the kids into a circle, she placed the bottle on the ground and waved the monk and slayer over, winking stealthily at Sango. After hastily explaining to the children just how to play, Kagome pointed to Miroku. "Your turn!" Before he could protest, his prayer beads were clinking against the cool glass, and he spun. Sango waited, her eyes bright with anticipation.

Gently, smoothly, the bottle spun to a stop, its long neck pointing towards... towards...

The little pigtailed seven-year-old blushed bright red when the handsome monk leaned over to kiss her cheek, while Kagome and Sango helplessly smothered giggles behind him.


	76. Spinning II

--Spinning, Part II--

"This is so stupid! Why the hell do _I _have to play??"

Kagome stamped her foot impatiently. "Be-_cause_, Inuyasha, I need help! And besides, it'll be fun!" Before the poor hanyou knew what had come over him, the glass bottle was in his hand, the center of attention for all the children gathered in the circle. Inuyasha gulped nervously, but spun as told when he saw Kagome's stern glare.

Gently, smoothly, the bottle spun to a stop, its long neck pointing towards... towards...

The hanyou groaned. "Fuck, Kagome, you aren't actually saying that _I _have to kiss-" A quick a_hem _from the miko shut him up right quick, and he gulped nervously when he glanced into the child's big, bright eyes. "Aw, hell. Fine."

The girl's eyes sparkled like diamonds when the great, mighty Inuyasha kissed _her_. However, her awe didn't stop her from reaching up a small hand to rub his "puppy ears" lovingly, and his pride didn't stop him from indulging her for a moment.

* * *

A/N: This second part is for iluvchocs, who said that she couldn't imagine what Inuyasha would have done. Lucky for her, I could!! He he he. Inu-chan's such a softie... 


	77. Green Thumb

--Green Thumb--

Kagome patted the soil down around the green stalk, careful to be gentle of the delicate blush-pink blossom. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed the watering can and began to sprinkle the flower. Eventually, Inuyasha looked up from what he was doing with a frown on his face.

"Idiot... what are you doing THAT for? We'll probably never come back this way again, even if it does survive." The young girl shrugged, and smiled at him regardless.

"So? _I _like to see flowers while we're trudging along. Maybe this'll make someone else happy." A 'keh' was the only response she got, and soon enough they continued on their journey.

---------------------------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look!" Rin giggled excitedly and ran up to the flower before leaning over to take a whiff of its perfume. "It is your favourite flower! Rin thinks it smells very good." With the easy grace that came naturally to the little girl, she plucked the flower, and carried it almost reverently to her lord. "Is it not pretty?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and the barest traces of a smile were on his lips.


	78. Names

--Names--

As the door clicked shut behind the quiet young man, Inuyasha stepped out from the inner room with a loud huff. "Damnit, Kagome, how the hell am I supposed to protect you if you keep using the damn subding spell?" More than mildly annoyed, the hanyou began to walk over to her when he saw she held a small package in her hands. "Hey- what's that??"

Kagome smiled shyly and turned the box in her hands. "What do you think? Hojo gave me a pres-" But before she could unwrap the small treasure, it was our of her reach and in Inuyasha's hands. "Hey! You give that back!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"There's no way in _hell _that I'm letting that Hobo guy give you presents!" Kagome blinked, and looked at Inuyasha with a half-curious, half-angry expression on her face.

"Hobo? You call him _Hobo??_ That's not very nice, you know." Unfortunately for her, however, she was distracted long enough for the gift to be no more.


	79. Freedom, Part I

--Freedom, Part I--

Kagome looked in horror at the small beads covering the ground, her mind struggling to comprehend just what this would mean for the group, and her safety. Inuyasha had changed so much- he was gentle now, and truly cared about her. They had nothing to worry about- right? Meanwhile, the smile on Inuyasha's face was growing larger by the second.

"So, what are you going to do now, bitch?" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly, arms crossed arrogantly over his chest. "Now that those stupid beads broke- from overuse, I'll bet- you've lost your only way of controlling me! Ha, man, I felt like this day would never come!!" Kagome clenched her hands, too furious to speak for the moment, but then her eyebrows raised perceptibly.

"Inuyasha..." she murmured, moving closer to him, "Are you really saying that you think I have no power over you?" Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and Inuyasha gulped noisily as his eyes followed the red, slick path it took. Suddenly, he noticed that behind her back, she held a pack of ramen- delicious, tasty ramen.

As they walked back to camp, Kagome patted his hand affectionately. "Good boy."


	80. Freedom, part II

--Freedom, Part II--

So, what are you going to do now, bitch?" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly, arms crossed arrogantly over his chest. "Now that those stupid beads broke- from overuse, I'll bet- you've lost your only way of controlling me! Ha, man, I felt like this day would never come!!" Kagome clenched her hands, too furious to speak- for the moment.

Instinctively, she yelled "OSUWARI!" at the top of her voice, realizing a half second later that she no longer had that to fall back on. But what surprised her was his reaction- as if the necklace was still subduing him, Inuyasha slammed into the ground, wincing slightly at the pain. Kagome looked at him in astonishment, staring blankly before collapsing into giggles.

As Inuyasha waited until the spell was up, Kagome continued to laugh. "You're that used to being 'sat' when I say that word... _so _used to it, I guess, that even without the beads, your body just... _responds." _She shook her head, barely believing what she was saying. "This... is... GREAT." A wide smile covered her face, and the hanyou scowled.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha nodded resignedly. "Fate just hates me, I suppose."


	81. AU

--AU--

As he had done a hundred times before, Miroku leaned over the girl's small, white hand with a smile. She had been ever so friendly after welcoming them into her father's inn, and it seemed only proper that he should pay her the respect due from a guest to his hostess. The light in his eyes glinted as he said softly, "Surely such a beautiful lady as yourself would be willing to consider to bear my children?" He waiting with his most charming smile.

Suddenly, before Sango could get out her weapon of choice, the girl smiled innocently at the monk and replied, "Sure! Why not?"

As the houshi was overcome by his shock, Kagome let out a high-pitched shriek of terror. "Oh my god- we've landed in an alternate universe!! Everybody, RUN!!!" Kilala quickly scooped up the still-senseless Miroku and they ran into the distance, leaving their screams and the bewildered girl behind them.

"Was it something I said?"


	82. Confession

--Confession--

"Hmm. If I may ask, Lady Kagome..." Miroku glanced over at his companion with concern in his eyes. "Is there something that is bothering you? You seem a bit... anxious." Perhaps anxious was not the right word. But regardless, Kagome was restless, constantly moving, without speaking to anyone.

"You know..." the monk paused again, and smirked almost imperceptibly. "It is said that telling your troubles- confessing your sins, if you will- to a holy man can help to ease the spirit."

Kagome looked him in the eye for the first time, a wary- if curious?- look on her face. "Houshi-sama, you may be right- there is something on my mind." She nodded in determination, and stepped up to the tall monk. He leaned down obligingly, and Kagome whispered a few words in his ear.

After the young girl walked away, Miroku shook his head as if to clear the astonishment that was clouding his thought. "And we all thought she was so innocent..."


	83. Confession, Part II

--Confession, Part II--

Miroku walked along the hall of the inn, deep in thought. That particular thought Kagome had shared with him disturbed him more than he would have liked to admit. True, the idea of her doing something like that was rather... tantalizing... but the mind of a teen-aged girl was admittedly a frightening place. _Gods... and they call ME the hentai..._ Shaking his head, the monk continued to walk, the rings on his _suikan _jingling cheerfully.

As he approached the room that Kagome had been given for the night, he reached out with his staff and rapped the thin door gently with the tip. Hearing no response, he pushed the door open, only to stare at the scene in front of him in shock.

_...Hot hands flushed skin sliver and black hair mixing roaming mouths whispered names..._

Breathing heavily, he all but fell backwards, yanking the door shut behind him. The couple inside noticed nothing as he sank to the floor outside their room, trying to compose himself.

_Well... At least now I know she wasn't bluffing..._


	84. Impotent

--Impotent--

Miroku shrugged innocently. "I'm not insinuating anything- I merely remarked to Lady Sango that perhaps the reason for your -ahem- not furthering your relationship with Lady Kagome stemmed not from an unwillingness but rather an _inability_." His voice dropped to a pitying whisper on the last word, and there was a veneer of sympathy in his large eyes. Needless to say, Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What the_ FUCK??" _He spluttered incoherently for a moment or two before lowering his voice. "Are you tellin' me that people think that the reason I haven't done nothin' about Kagome is because I... I... _can't???" _Inuyasha's face turned bright red, and his eyes couldn't meet Miroku's.

The monk was nodding when Kagome walked back into the campsite, smiling sweetly. "Hello, everybody! I'm sorry I was gone so-" But before she could finish her sentence, Inuyasha's lips crashed down upon hers and silenced her with a breath-stealing kiss.

As the couple rushed away, Miroku reached down to Shippo, who had been curled up nearer the fire. Grinning, the small kitsune slapped the monk's palm triumphantly.


	85. Music and Lyrics

--Music and Lyrics--

"Fuck, Kagome, this is _idiotic! _Why the hell do you even listen to this shit, anyways?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into his sleeves, trying to ignore the girl in front of him who was swaying seductively to the up-tempo beat. The hanyou coughed a little and shifted uncomfortably- damn wench, didn't she know what she was doing to him?!

Eventually, Kagome danced her way over to her hanyou with a too-innocent smile. "What's wrong? Don't you like this song?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes contemptuously. "Feh... the lyrics make no sense! And the music's too fast- it's practically _noise_." Kagome simply laughed at him, but moved to stand in front of him as the next track came on- a sweet, slow song.

"Come on, you party pooper, and dance with me." Before the poor half-demon knew what was going on, he was being yanked to his feet, with Kagome's arms around his neck. "Don't think about it- just dance."

They were quiet after that, and let the music wash over them.


	86. Respect, Part I

--Respect, Part I--

When you're standing on the streets at two in the morning, drenched with rain and your eyes blurred with sleep, compassion is usually not one of the emotions at the forefront of your mind. Especially when the reason for said sleepless night is because of one of your ever-beloved companions.

Slamming the door behind them, the innkeeper gave one last incensed shout before going to console and/or lock up his now-bereft daughter. Miroku smiled sheepishly at his friends, trying to avoid looking into Sango's eyes. However, she was not about to let him off the hook so easily.

"You lecherous houshi!! Look what you've done!! Now, thanks to your incessant womanizing, we're cold, wet, tired, and have _no place to sleep tonight_. Do you have no consideration for the rest of us, for your _friends??"_

"Term used loosely," Kagome interjected, mumbling the words into the warm fur of Inuyasha's robe. The monk was fairly certain that the miko in his arms was the only thing keeping Inuyasha from leaping at him right then.

Eventually, however, Sango's fury boiled down, and the group was on their way.


	87. Respect, Part II

--Respect, Part II--

Normally warm violet eyes glared at the poised young man, the gaze steely and unflinching. After some moments, the boy began to shift uncomfortably, trying to pretend that the older man's gaze wasn't still locked on him. As Miroku got to his feet, he fingered his staff lovingly for a few moments before speaking.

"You know, boy, the staff of a monk has many practical uses." The young man nodded eagerly, simply grateful for the moment that the awkward silence had been broken. "It is his best friend in every battle, always at his side, always able to be depended on. In fact, besides from being a great tool, the staff is a deadly weapon, always used for protection." Suddenly, Miroku's arm flicked forward, and a split second later the staff was embedded in the opposite wall, quivering gently- not unlike the now-nervous spectator.

At that moment, Sango and a tall young woman walked into the room, the girl dressed with exactness. "Ah, father, you're home!" Miyuki greeted him with a kiss before turning to the boy with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

As the older couple watched them pass from the window, Miroku noted with satisfaction that he had never seen someone walk so quickly in his life.

* * *

A/N: Hooray for double standards. _(snicker)_


	88. Legends

--Legends--

Kagome flipped through her history textbook absently, trying to spot where she had left off. She had been at home all day, attempting to study for a History final. Suddenly, she came across an old picture.

In the ancient portrait there was a youkai lord, with long silver hair and bright golden eyes. He was in an informal pose for one so noble- he was seated on the ground, with a dark-haired miko cradled in his arms. On her chest a red stain blossomed; her eyes were closed.

Beneath the portrait, a caption read:

_The story of the demon and the miko has captured the hearts and imaginations of artists for centuries, with many different versions of their tragic story wound throughout legends. This particular painting is dated at over four hundred and fifty years old, though the artist has been lost to time. The tale has it that the miko gave her life for the youkai, sacrificing herself to save that which she loved. _

The casual observer probably would not have noticed the glowing pink stone dangling from the miko's cold, white fingers.


	89. Excuses

--Excuses--

_Slap_. The monk barely winced as the slayer whirled on him, a rather annoyed look on her face. "Pervert! I told you to _stop doing that_. In fact, in my memory, I've told you to stop doing that about _three thousand and ten times_."

Miroku looked duly offended. "But, Lady Sango, it really isn't my fault. It's completely my cursed hand, I have nothing to do with-"

The slayer interrupted him with a wave of her hand, and a -barely- amused expression crossed her face. "Not that, houshi- but if you _must_ grope me, I'd much prefer you owning up to it that making up these silly excuses." Miroku blinked for a moment, but then let a mischievous grin cross his face.

A few minutes later, a familiar sound echoed through the forest. "That doesn't mean I gave you permission, hentai!!"


	90. Soft

--Soft--

Kagome stepped closer to him, wetting her lips nervously. This... this was it. She felt a nervous shiver run down her spine, and she smiled with the newness of it all. Inuyasha stood before her, a slight smile on his normally grim mouth, and his arms held open- a nearly irresistible invitation. She took another step, and then another, until his arms were around her and hers holding him as close as possible. He leaned down to her, pausing just as her lips were nearing his own. His pause was not as other men might pause before kissing a woman- to gauge her reaction, to prolong the suspense.

He waited, taking her scent into his mouth, waiting to see if this was what she really wanted. She smiled almost imperceptibly and leaned forward, giving him the last piece of encouragement he needed. He kissed her then, a sweet, gentle, hesitant kiss, letting their breaths mix together and blend.

Against his mouth, Kagome smiled triumphantly- she had found the one part of him that was soft.


	91. A Different Perfection

--A Different Perfection--

Sango grunted slightly as she hefted the hiraikotsu for the umpteenth time, flinging it desperately towards the tall, imposing demon on front of her. The stoic dai-youkai side-stepped it easily, using the poison-whip to fling it away, out of the tajiya's reach. Sango gasped imperceptibly as he started towards her, backing up slowly until her back was pressed against a nearby tree-trunk.

Her breath began to quicken nervously as he leaned down to her, his golden eyes glinting coolly. But then, she froze, not moving as he moved closer and closer until his smooth lips brushed against her throat, touching the pulse-point beneath her jawline. The slayer trembled slightly, and the demon-lord moved away, his eyes burning into hers with a steely, sharp fire.

After a heartbeat and a half, he finally stepped back, walking towards where the fallen hiraikotsu lay. "Remember, tajiya- your composure must always be above reproach."

Meanwhile, Sango tried to remember how to breathe.

* * *

A/N: _(blushes furiously) _This is specially for iamsouledge, who wanted me to _somehow _fit a Sess/Sango into canon. Gack! Talk about the impossible challenge. Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to review, and make a suggestion! 


	92. Deja Vu

--Deja Vu--

The villagers told the stories by the fireside, tales of the half-demon, the _hanyou_, that had been ensealed in the forest bearing his name for fifty years, all because the love and betrayal of the priestess. They told tales of the miko, the reincarnation of the one they so adored, who released him from his magical prison. The story continued with how they disappeared for a time, returning every so often to keep their small village safe.

The _obabas _always ended their tale with a wistful sigh, staring off into the trees. Their last words were of how the hanyou had suddenly reappeared on the tree, this time holding his beloved miko in his arms. And now, instead of the tales they heard as children of how Inuyasha would come down for them should they venture into his forest, the stories spoke of how this couple were the guardians of lovers, and would stand no harm to come to them.

Meanwhile, the 'protectors' cared not for the tales that were woven about them, and they slept on.

* * *

A/N: Just because some of you darling people have been asking, I thought I'd make a formal announcement: _Concis _will officially end at 100 chapters. More than that seemed excessive, and I have some other projects to concentrate on. Please stick with me through these last couple of shots, and thank you for your interest. 


	93. If You're Hungry Enough

--If You're Hungry Enough--

Shippo sighed contentedly, licking the last traces of the chocolate pocky off his tiny fingers. _Mmm... I love it when Kagome brings me this stuff... _However, as the chocolate/sugar euphoria wore off, he began to glance around for some more sweets. _Hmm... maybe there's some more in her backpack... she always keeps extra goodies in there. _

Hopping over to the yellow monstrosity, Shippo leaped at the bag happily and began to root through, eventually crowing with delight as he pulled out a bright yellow box, similar to the packages pocky arrived in. The kitsune eyed the intended gift with approval- this was even more attractively coloured than the other chocolate boxes, with its rainbow-hued sticks of candy.

His claws made quick work of the box, and he pulled out a nice green stick out with an experimental sniff. _Ugh, doesn't smell very good... kinda like the candles Kaede uses, actually.._

_...But it's so pretty..._

Some time later, Kagome returned to the camp, only to find the remains of a few half-gnawed crayons. And, strangely enough, from then on Shippo would transform whenever a candle or some honey-comb happened to be nearby.

* * *

A/N: _(blushes) _Alright, this fic was another request (for a platonic Kagome/Shippo fic), but I can't remember who exactly asked for it. It took me so long to cultivate a plot-bunny, and the review was lost to the chasms of the Internet, I guess. I'm sorry, I hope the fic makes up for my rudeness!!! Anyways, if you're still reading, thank you for making the request, and I hope you like it! 


	94. I Love Him, Too

--I Love Him, Too--

It makes me furious, the way people think they are "meant to be". The unfairness of it all could almost strike me as funny, were it not so sad. Because really, if you think about it, she has _less _of a right to him that I do. I loved him first, and he loved me- he promised to be with me, forever. What does she have? I know she loves him; deep in my heart, I know he loves her, too. But to treat what we had as if it never existed is wrong.

What makes one person's emotion truer than another's? I don't think they should make that judgment. Just because I wanted him to be human for me, just because I thought we could be happy, doesn't mean they have a right to think less of me for that. I wanted to be normal, I wanted to be _loved_. There's nothing wrong with that!

I know people say that because I'm _dead_, it means I should let him go. But they've obviously never had to say goodbye to anyone, never had to say goodbye to the one person that loves you for yourself. Because I know he... did.

* * *

A/N: Perfect double drabble. My apologies to the Kikyo haters out there. Just because I think Inuyasha belongs with Kagome doesn't mean I don't sympathize with her. 


	95. A Song for Her Lord

--A Song For Her Lord--

The little girl sang quietly, simultaneously plucking the delicate flowers to add to her bouquet. After she had collected what seemed to be a decent sized posy, she looked up, only to see that Lord Sesshoumaru was continuing on his way, obviously unaware of or unconcerned with Rin's pressing need to be among the wildflowers. After dusting off her old kimono, she ran after him, her light song growing and weaving around the traditional folk melody.

However, as always, it was only a few moments until Jaken turned and snapped at her, his sallow features looking pinched and tired. "Girl! Cease your noise." With a furtive look at the stoic tai-youkai, he hissed at her, "You're _disturbing _Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Suddenly, the small demon tripped, flying head over heels as his staff landed several feet away. A look of astonishment was on his face as Sesshoumaru looked down at him, his eyes burning with an icy fire. "Let her sing." As Jaken picked himself up, quaking slightly, the little girl's song wound through the treetops.


	96. Encounter, Part I

--Encounter, Part I--

"You are **SO **on!!"

Kagome groaned and smacked her forehead as she looked at the two men in front of her. Miroku was sitting cross-legged on the ground, a barely-concealed grin on his face as Inuyasha jumped to his feet. In a move too swift for the eye, the houshi pulled out a bottle of sake from behind his back, as well as two delicate cups.

The miko rolled her eyes, exchanging a glance with Sango before jumping in between the two men. "Wait a minute- wait a minute!! This is stupid and juvenile! You guys can't _seriously _be about to do this."

The hanyou and the houshi simply glanced at her before turning back to their conversation (and their bottle). "Alright, which game should we play?"

Annoyed, the girls began to walk away, determined to find a drunk-free place to spend the night.


	97. Encounter, Part II

--Encounter, Part II--

Late into the evening, from their adjacent campsite, the young women could here the drunken slurring of male voices drifting through the trees. Eventually, however, the noise died down, blending in with the sighing of the winds.

The next morning when Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala returned to camp, the sight before their eyes made the girls squeal and hide their eyes, while the youkai made faces in disgust. By the dying fire, wrapped quite comfortably in a red haori and a violet robe, lay the half-demon and the monk. With their arms around each other, the pair appeared to be quite content.

As if awakened by the girls' stunned stare, the sleeping men began to stir, their eyes drifting open in the warm morning sun.

Holding their heads in hangover-agony, the houshi and the hanyou split apart, running to opposite sides of the campsite in horror and disgust. At the look on their faces, the girls couldn't help but giggle.

"You know, Inuyasha," said Kagome, a smirk on her face, "If you agreed to bear Miroku's child, then you really have no one to blame but yourself."


	98. Present

--Present--

Kagome smiled sweetly at her family, letting her fingers run over the cashmere of the sweater that lay in her lap. She had turned seventeen today- and with tacit consent Inuyasha had let her come home to spend time with her family. Still, she was anxious to return to her friends.

However, as she began to turn away, her grandfather stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Kagome..." he paused, as if he couldn't quite believe he was saying what he was. "I was digging through my old scrolls the other day, and happened across this. It was written by one of our ancestors, a great monk, and I believe you should have it."

Politely, she refrained from rolling her eyes as she took the old parchment. Regardless, once she got to her room she opened it, and as she sat down she began to read.

_Once upon a time there lived a lonely hanyou; a half-demon who was scorned for his tainted blood. His life was cruel- he lost his family, he lived alone, and his love betrayed him. He was bespelled for half a century, barely left to dream in peace._

_But one day, his enchantment was broken..._

* * *

A/N: Look familiar? This was inspired by/ is the sister chapter to Chapter 88: Legends. 


	99. Secret

--Secret--

Kagome always felt so warm in the middle of the night- her sleeping bag enveloping her with a modern warmth and softness. And yet, in the morning, it always seemed as if she was that much colder, and the warm, comfortable feeling had left her sometime in the night. However, she disregarded it, brushing it off as a trick of an over-tired body.

She didn't pay any attention to the strange dreams, either- the hazy images that hovered on the edge of her imagination as she struggled to wake up and clear her eyes. They weren't anything, really; just glimpses of silver hair, of a red-clad arm, of a clawed hand on her waist. Nothing to be concerned about.

The one thing that stayed with her through the morning was the scent, though- the warm, smoky, woodsy fragrance that lingered in her nose all day- almost eerily similar to the scent of Inuyasha's hair as she rode on his back.

Still, she didn't question it, blaming it on spending too much time with a guy you secretly loved.

Oblivious, she missed the eager look in the hanyou's golden eyes when she began to get ready for the night.


	100. Reality?

--Reality?--

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow, grinning triumphantly. Ecstatic, delirious with joy, she ran towards Inuyasha and flung her arms around his neck. "We did it! We finally did it! Naraku is _gone!!!" _

As her friends began to cheer with happiness and relief, suddenly a young woman came walking out of the trees, smacking on chewing gum. "Alright guys! That's a wrap!" Making a slashing movement with her hand, she grinned at the Inu-tachi. "Fabulous, guys, just fabulous. Couldn't have done it better myself."

Suddenly, the trees starting moving, carrying by the props-men as they were carted off into storage. A tall, burly guy came to take away the hiraikotsu and the tetsusaiga as Sango and Inuyasha headed towards the now-visible doors behind the bone-eater's well (which was being dismantled before Kagome's eyes).

Confused, and fairly certain that she had been slipped a hallucinogen at some point or another, Kagome ran up to the girl, who had by now pulled her hair back with a coloured pencil and was giving directions to two guys carrying camera equipment. "Excuse me? _Excuse me?? _What's going on? What- what happened?"

"Oh, hey there sweetie!" The woman grinned at Kagome and looped an arm around her shoulders. "Congratulations! You've been the star of the biggest and most popular reality show to ever hit the states!!"

"The... states..." said Kagome faintly, her brain completely refusing to process the idea. "Reality show?"

The girl nodded, letting go of Kagome to step around a cart filled with what looked like twenty replicas of the fire-rat suit. "You bet! Everybody just _loved _watching you live your little adventures like you actually thought they were _real." _She chuckled to herself quietly. "Ah, I'm a genius."

As the teenager looked around, she saw Sango talked with what looked like a modern-day Sesshoumaru as Miroku chatted up one of the camera guys. At a dressing table, Kikyo was fixing her hair, having already donned a mini-skirt.

Desperate to fix her crumbling perception of reality, Kagome grasped at the girl's arm. "But- but the jewel! Naraku! The demons- Inuyasha! What about Inuyasha??"

As if he had heard his name being called, Inuyasha walked up and put his arm through the young woman's, tweaking her hair affectionately. Kagome gaped at her friend- now mysteriously missing his lovely soft ears. _His ears!!_ The girl blew a bubble in Kagome's direction playfully, giggling when it popped. "Oh, Yasha here's the most up-and-coming actor in America. I think he did a great job, don't you?"

As Kagome ran off screaming into the backdrop, the director shrugged and turned to Inuyasha. "Oh, you know reality stars- fickle little creatures."

Fin

* * *

A/N: _(giggle) _Okay, a little long for a ficlet, (an extra 200 words to be _exact) _but I thought it made a fun ending. (Talk about a crack!fic...) Anyways, I cannot thank each and every one of you who are reading this right now enough- especially those of you that have been reviewing. You're all amazing!! Two quotes to leave you by, because I cannot express my gratitude enough.

**For my readers:**

"Reviews are like muffins, man. Cause once you have a muffin, you will give _anything _to have another muffin. And they know it, man." -Steven Hyde (maybe slightly altered.)

**And myself**:

"Can you imagine if I was deranged?" -Dwight K. Shrute (It just spoke to me.)


End file.
